


BOYS KEEP SWINGING

by wesleyoso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/pseuds/wesleyoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic para el mes de Misha 2016.<br/>Capitulo 1 de lo que espero sean 2 capítulos. Mi primer fic en más de un capitulo.<br/>Sucede tras esa escena horrenda en que Dean le dice a Cas que le quiere como a un hermano.<br/>Cas no está contento con esa confesión, y de hecho, tampoco Dean.<br/>Final de la temporada 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOYS KEEP SWINGING

**Author's Note:**

> Fic del día 30 de agosto de 2016 para el mes de Misha organizado por Taolee.  
> Gracias por la oportunidad de hacerme escribir aunque sea un poquito cada año.  
> Espero formar parte de este mes todos los años que lo organices.  
> Espero además que no me odies por publicar sólo una mitad.  
> XDDD  
> Espero que os guste!

BOYS KEEP SWINGING  
CAPITULO 1  
-No puedo volver, Kevin. Así no.  
Habían pasado unos días desde que Dean había ido a enfrentarse a la Oscuridad. Parecía una eternidad desde que le había abierto su corazón, destrozando el de Castiel sin saberlo, al confesarle que le querían como a un hermano. Así, en plural y sin anestesia.  
El ángel llevaba demasiado tiempo en la tierra como para saber que cuando el objeto de tu afecto te dice "como un hermano" no significaba nada bueno.  
-Venga, Cas. Cuentan contigo. ¿Sabes que Dean ha vuelto? ¿No les oyes, llamándote? Están ansiosos por contarte todo y porque conozcas a Mary.  
Dean había regresado con su madre al bunker, para encontrar a Sam en actitud muy amistosa con una Mujer de Letras. Ninguno de los dos quería explicar el agujero de bala en la pared pero ya pillaría a su hermanito a solas. No era para nada el tipo de Sam pero el amor por los libros y por el estudio parecía tenerles muy unidos.  
La llegada de Mary les había vuelto locos de alegría. Durante días no se habían separado de ella, sobre todo Sam, que no la dejaba un segundo a solas. Los dos hermanos estaban disfrutando de su madre como niños, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Habían comido helados, hamburguesas, jugado al monopoly y habían visto un montón de películas en la sala de cine del bunker. Ninguno quería admitir que todo aquello no tenía sentido porque eso significaría ponerse a investigar y tal vez, tener que renunciar a su madre de nuevo.  
Sólo Toni parecía querer encontrar las razones de la vuelta de Mary Winchester, algo que había creado alguna fricción con Sam. No obstante, y por tener la fiesta en paz, ella investigaba de madrugada con la ayuda de Mary, que aunque feliz por estar disfrutando un tiempo extra con sus hijos, quería entender el porqué de su regreso.  
* * *  
Había algo que divertía mucho a Mary y era la manera en que Dean hablaba de Cas en cada conversación. Si tenía que ser sincera, estaba deseando conocer al ángel que había salvado a Dean de la perdición del infierno.  
\- Ya verás, mamá. Es...bueno, tienes que conocerlo. Es muy especial. ¿Verdad, Sammy?  
\- Tu amigo especial se hace de rogar, ¿eh? ¿No será una diva, no? Castiel, ángel del Señor, sólo atiende con cita.  
Mary bromeaba pero notaba las arruguitas en los ojos de Dean, la mirada tensa y los hombros rígidos.  
\- Cariño, seguro que está muy ocupado. Estoy segura de que no le pasa nada.  
\- Pero es raro, mamá - terció Sam - porque cada vez que Dean le llama no pasan tres segundos sin que oigas...  
\- Hola, Sam.  
Todos se giraron para ver al recién llegado.  
\- Y Dean. Y compañía.  
\- ¿Kevin? Oh, Dios.¡Qué alegría!  
Sam se levantó de un salto y le agarró con todas sus fuerzas en un abrazo de oso.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo malo? No me lo digas, dame unos minutos. ¡Mamá, éste es Kevin! El chico más listo y valiente que te puedas imaginar.  
\- Y guapo. Te dejas guapo - añadió Mary sonriendo.  
Todos saludaron a Kevin con alegría sin querer saber si traía malas noticias. Pero Dean no podía aguantar más.  
\- ¿Dónde está Cas? ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? Me alegro de verte Kevin, no lo dudes. Pero normalmente es Cas el que responde a mi...nuestras llamadas.  
\- Lo sé. Y sobre eso...Bueno, Cas está bien. Te lo aseguro. No temas por él. Hay mucho que hacer ahí arriba y él es el más indicado. Castiel sabe que no podría mandar a un desconocido a cuidar de vosotros, así que...¿Adivinad a quién han ascendido?  
Sam estaba eufórico. Siempre se sentiría culpable por el modo en que Kevin fue asesinado y tenerle ahora de ángel de la guarda era una recompensa que no se esperaba.  
Dean, por otro lado, no lo entendía. Cas siempre había estado liado con los asuntos celestiales, pero siempre había tenido tiempo para ellos. "Para tí", especificó una vocecita en su cabeza.  
\- Vaya, ¿el nuevo jefe del cielo no tiene tiempo ni para conocer a mi madre? - dijo con sarcasmo.  
\- ¡Dean! Estoy segura de que habrá tiempo para todo. No voy a ninguna parte.  
Abrazó a su hijo mayor y miró a Kevin por encima del hombro de Dean, con una sonrisa pacificadora.  
* * *  
-No vas a hacerte visible, ¿Verdad?  
Dos seres invisibles observaban desde lo alto de la escalera la escena.  
\- No es el momento. Están celebrando el regreso de Kevin y no necesitan más.  
\- ¿Y crees que yo podría aparecer, sólo para saludar y darles un abrazo?  
\- No es el momento - repitió. Y tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer.  
* * *  
\- ¿Crees que merece la pena seguir esa vía de investigación? Ángeles y demonios llevan mucho tiempo ocupados manteniéndose a raya los unos a los otros. En mi opinión estás aquí gracias a algo superior. O si quieres, diferente. Creo que hoy no doy más de mi - dijo la joven reprimiendo un bostezo.  
Eran las 2 de la mañana y Mary y Toni estaban enfrascadas en viejos libros, profecías y en todo aquello que pudiera darles una pista sobre el motivo de que Mary estuviera de vuelta.  
\- La verdad es que yo también estoy agotada, pero creo que me quedaré un poco más. Sé que no tiene que ver con mi vuelta pero el diario de mi marido me tiene cautivada.  
Con una sonrisa se dieron las buenas noches y Mary se quedó hecha un ovillo en la butaca, con el diario de John entre las manos.  
\- Lo de citar las fuentes se te pasó ¿Eh, cariño? Susurró a la cubierta del libro con un deje de nostalgia. Más de la mitad de las notas del diario las había encontrado John entre las cosas de Mary, tras su muerte.  
\- Yo encontré el libro de lo más interesante.  
Mary se giró sobresaltada no sin antes meter la mano entre el cojín y el respaldo de la butaca, agarrando con fuerza el mango de un cuchillo.  
-Soy ...  
\- Castiel. Mis hijos te han descrito a la perfección.  
\- Espero no ser una decepción.  
Mary se le acercó emocionada. Sin pensarlo se abrazó al recién llegado.  
\- Gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mis hijos. Déjame avisarlos. Dean está intranquilo y de mal humor desde que no acudes cuando te llama.  
\- No.  
\- Pero, será un minuto, venga. Dean no me perdonaría que…  
\- He dicho que no.

Mary le miró fijamente, intentando entender el porqué de la negación.  
\- Quería conocerte, Mary. No me gusta que creas que soy una diva.  
Ambos sonrieron y se relajaron.  
\- No hace falta que molestes a Dean, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes llamarme. Si no acudo, habla con Kevin, él me hará llegar tu mensaje.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no quieres ver a Dean?  
El ángel suspiró con un gesto cansado. No quería explicar a Mary todo lo que sentía porque para ser sincero, ni él mismo lo entendía. Estaba enrabietado, triste, dolido. No quería admitir que se había ilusionado con la relación que tenía con Dean, y aunque no sabía muy bien lo que quería, sabía perfectamente que no quería ser un hermano para él.  
\- Dean es muy especial - comenzó.  
\- Vaya, eso mismo ha dicho él de tí.  
\- Bueno, estoy seguro de que no lo decimos en el mismo sentido.  
Mary había conseguido sin palabras que Castiel se sentase a su lado en la cocina y ella no tenía intención de interrumpir los pensamientos del ángel. Sonrió pensando que, sin darse cuenta, se había puesto a hacer lo mismo que había hecho décadas atrás cuando el pequeño Dean había llegado muy triste del parque porque Steve, el niño más popular del barrio (todo lo popular que puede ser un niño con 6 años) le había empujado y le había “traicionado” yéndose a jugar con el niño nuevo, Danny.  
-Seguro que podéis jugar los tres, cariño, no te pongas triste.  
\- No mamá, sólo juegan a cosas de dos y me dejan fuera, no me ajuntan. Steve ya no quiere jugar conmigo.  
\- Entonces Steve es tonto.

Mary supo entonces que acababa de presenciar el primer desengaño amoroso de su hijo. Y en este momento, estaba casi segura de que acababa de presenciar el primero del ángel.  
\- Dean es muy reservado en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, Castiel. Tal vez esté esperando a que tú le digas algo sobre los tuyos.  
Cas, sobresaltado, se levantó de la banqueta.  
\- No sé a qué te refieres.  
Mary, sin inmutarse, siguió preparando un cacao caliente, sin saber aún si era para ella o para el ángel.  
\- Está claro, a que estás enamorado de Dean. Dean es muy cobarde con sus sentimientos, las pocas veces que ha intentando expresarlos le han explotado en la cara. No va a ponértelo fácil. Pero no te preocupes, esta vez estoy yo aquí para ayudarte.

Sonriendo, se decidió a ofrecerle el cacao a Castiel que aún con cara de susto, aceptó la taza y bebió por no tener que responder a dicho ofrecimiento.

* * *  
A la mañana siguiente, tras prometer a Castiel que no diría nada a sus hijos sobre su visita, Mary empezó a trazar un plan para que Dean se abriera a ella. Por un momento le entró la duda de si los ángeles podían leer las mentes, pero decidió que de ser así, Castiel no estaría sufriendo ese mal de amores. Sonriendo satisfecha, pensó para sí : “ Afortunadamente, las madres si que podemos leer las mentes de los hijos”.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¿Qué pasa de qué?  
\- ¿Que por qué sonríes? ¿Te alegras de ver a tu hijo favorito? Dean se acercó y besó a su madre. Si tanto te alegras hazme un bocata, anda, de esos tan ricos que hace mi madre.  
\- Pero qué cara tienes, respondió ella riéndose.  
Pero Mary se puso a preparar un bocadillo para Dean y ya que estaba, también para Sam y Toni.  
\- ¿Sabes de quien me he acordado hoy? ¿Te acuerdas de aquel crío tan guapo, Steve, el niño más guay del barrio?  
Dean se la quedó mirando entornando los ojos.  
\- Claro, me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con él?  
\- Nada, sólo que me he acordado. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?  
\- Ni idea. Y del enano que le seguía a todas partes, ni idea tampoco.  
Mary sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Bueno, que yo recuerde, el enano que le seguía a todas partes eras tú. Menudo disgusto te llevaste cuando se fue sólo con su nuevo amigo. Tu padre y yo siempre pensamos que fue tu primer chasco amoroso.

Dean se levantó muy serio y se quedó mirando a Mary.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que papá y tú pensabais que era marica? ¿Con 4 años? Que sepas que he tenido todas las mujeres que he querido, me gustan las mujeres, ¿vale? ¿De dónde os sacabais eso?  
\- A ver, Dean, que no es un insulto ¿eh? Siempre fuiste un niño muy sensible y muy cariñoso, y eso no quiere decir nada, pero llámalo un sexto sentido materno.

Dean en ese momento no quiso decirle a su madre que ya había tenido relaciones con algún hombre, nada serio, sólo sexo en moteles de carretera, después de beber mucho y ganarle al chico de turno todo su dinero al billar.  
Para ser sincero, nunca se había enamorado de un chico, le parecía poco masculino. Ni siquiera había tenido citas con hombres. Sólo sexo, esa era su regla. Lo más parecido a una relación larga con otro hombre había sido…”con Cas” - dijo la vocecita de su cabeza.

Y no era sexual “no porque no quieras” . La voz de su cabeza le estaba empezando a hartar de verdad.  
Pero tenía razón. Castiel era mil veces más guapo que cualquiera de los tíos que se había tirado y además de la atracción física, que era inmensa, disfrutaba de cada segundo a su lado. De su sentido del humor raruno, de su intensa mirada azul, de su olor, de sus silencios...Y cuando empezó a notar que se estaba enamorando de un ángel, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para alejarlo. Lo de “eres como un hermano” siempre le había funcionado con las chicas, así que se lo soltó en cuanto pudo.  
Ahora echaba tanto de menos a Cas, que no podía soportar el mero pensamiento de no verlo más.  
Si pudiera hablar con él una vez más. Si pudiera ir al cielo a buscarle, si pudiera…  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios...Se le estaba ocurriendo como hablar con Cas y sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.


End file.
